


When I'll Grow Up

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was young Ron had made a promise. Now at the right age it came back to hunt him and his best friend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'll Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel/gifts), [DaughterOfHV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHV/gifts).



> work based on:

**Prologue**

It had all started over a decade ago. Really, he did hate Weasleys and gingers above everything else, but that day had only made his hate regrow tenfold. Lucius had been going to Diagon Alley with his friend Severus on a normal basis outing. They had just left the apothecary when a 3 year-old boy grabbed onto his blue robes, he was ginger with too many freckles to be called normal and his eyes were focused on Lucius with an admiration look.

“I'm gonna grow up and marry the pretty lady!” the boy said with a huge smile.

Before Lucius could have reacted a 7 years old ginger appeared and grabbed the boy’s hand and pulled him away.

“Come, Ron. Don’t stay behind.”

Lucius followed the two unknowing what to do only to see Arthur Malfoy with a 2 years old girl on his back, at his side were two 5 year old twins gingers, a 10 years old ginger and a 12 years old that was looking back to the approaching brothers. Lucius sneered and glanced at his friend only to see one of his rare smiles in place.

“Pretty Lady?” Severus dared to taunt.

Lucius hissed and had walked in the opposite direction of the ginger family. Yes, Lucius truly hated the Weasley family. The worst was, as time went by and he happened to find the youngest Weasley he couldn’t help but remember that first encounter. The wonder and lovely look had long been gone, but… Even every letter of his own Son about the Weasley boy had been secured. Not to speak of the fact that the boy, now a 15 teenager, had long outgrown his babyish face. Lucius dreams… nightmares no longer were filled with a toddler proclaiming his love to him. No, now they were filled with a teenager squirming under him.

Lucius looked up as the Weasleys entered Platform 9 ¾, he saw Potter and that muggleborn girl Granger with them but his eyes went immediately to the youngest male ginger. He had grown taller during the summer, he could tell – honestly, those second handed clothes were becoming too small for him. Only then Lucius noticed Black and leaned down to his Son to point him out to him. At this point the ‘wonder’ trio passed by him, looking at him. Lucius held his eyes on the Weasley brat as much as he dared. Those once wondering eyes were now filled with disgust. The boy probably didn’t even remember what he had said when he’d been a mere toddler.

“Go Draco.”

“Yes, Father.”

Of course Lucius could admit that his nightmares had long stopped being nightmares and turned into dreams. But he had a Son, a Son of the age as the object of his nightmares… Death Eaters were many things, but rapists and child molesters they were not.

Lucius glanced at Potter as the trio entered the train, he was paler, skinnier and thinner than he usually was. He would have to tell his Lord later on. The boy did live with muggles after all.

**(tbc)**

**Author's Note:**

> work based on:


End file.
